Gwendolyn
, Wendy |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Bors (Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 8: The Reunion |class =Knight |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Toa Yukinari English Cherami Leigh }} Gwendolyn is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is a knight of Ostia and is the younger sister of Bors. She first appears on turn 5 of Chapter 8 of The Binding Blade, along with Ogier and Barthe, in the northwest corner of the castle. The group assists the Lycia Alliance Army in retaking Castle Ostia. She then joins Roy's group for the rest of his journey. It is notable she can perform a Triangle Attack with Bors and Barthe. She makes a brief cameo appearance in chapter 18 of the Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Profile Growing up, there were no girls of Gwendolyn's age near where she lived, save for Lilina, the daughter of Marquess Hector. The two became acquainted with each other as a result. Later in life, Gwendolyn joined the Ostian Armor Knights, a notably strong sector of Ostia's military, serving alongside her older brother, Bors. During her time as a knight she befriended Barthe, another Ostian Armor Knight who acts as her mentor, Ogier, also part of the Ostian Armor Knights, and Astolfo, an Ostian spy. When a rebellion in Ostia headed by the well-respected general Leygance and a former lieutenant named Devias broke out, Gwendolyn, alongside Barthe and Ogier, were apparently absent from Castle Ostia. They returned, however, to save Lilina, who had been imprisoned and used by the revolutionaries. Upon their arrival, they met up with Roy and his army, who were engaged in a battle with Leygance to stop the rebellion. Under Roy's command, they helped to defeat Leygance, ending the revolution and saving Lilina. Afterwards, Gwendolyn, along with Barthe and Ogier, joined Roy's army on a journey to stop King Zephiel of Bern from eradicating the humans of Elibe. After the war, she continued to serve as an Ostian Armor Knight, rising through the ranks to become their first female captain. Personality Strong willed and straightforward, Gwendolyn sticks to her convictions, even if she neglects the self-disciplining that is required of a heavy knight. Having lost her parents, Bors is the only family she can rely on. Due to being raised in those circumstances, Wendy deeply respects her older brother, and aims to be a heavy knight herself, as it can even be said that she unmistakably personifies the spirit of one, training daily the best she can. On the other hand, despite being proud of being a heavy knight, she has been developing a “girl’s consciousness”, as she worries that people will see her as much larger than she actually is due to the armor she wears. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Base Stats Growth Rates |85% |40% |40% |40% |45% |30% |10% |} Promotional Gains +1 E }} Supports *Bors *Barthe *Astolfo *Ogier *Lilina Overall Gwendolyn, like Sophia, requires heavy amounts of investment. Her being lance-locked and 4 movement joining just before the western isles is a downside. She joins at the same time as Barthe, who starts out stronger and does have the raw power and durability one might want from an armored unit, and she joins at the same level but 7 chapters later than Bors, who is well-rounded like she is. The player shouldn't really invest into her aside from personal preference, given how difficult she is to train. If one decides to use her, she does have some merits that can pay off with the effort. Her growths are pretty decent, with everything except Resistance being at least average. In the long run, she has better Speed, Skill, and Luck than Barthe, obviously, and worse HP, Strength and Defense, and her Resistance is slightly better. Her Strength and Skill are better than that of Bors, and her Speed and Resistance slightly better, but her HP and Defense are lower. She does have the lowest con, which means she has more difficulty wielding heavier weapons, particularly steel weapons, but she can be ferried by most mounted units, unlike Bors and Barthe, especially after their promotions. If trained, her initial suboptimal frailty even as an armor knight eventually fades, and she becomes pretty durable, physically. Her promotion bonuses give her a great Strength and Speed boost, and axes, alleviating her lance-lock, though given she competes with cavaliers for knight crests, getting her to her promotion could be difficult indeed. Her triangle attack with Bors and Barthe is something of a boon as well. In the long run, she'd be great against most, if not all, sword-using enemies given her above average defense (unless you get unlucky, which could foil plans of effectively using her), and their relatively weak attack power, and her decent accuracy to hit them with and enough speed to occasionally not get doubled in order to take a bit less damage, fearing only the occasional armorslayer. She will have to watch out for mages though unless you've leveled her up a lot early enough that they're relatively weak. Overall, Gwendolyn can be used, but is only recommended for use out of personal preference. Fire Emblem Heroes ;Adorable Knight :''Armored knight of Ostia. Intent on mastering defense, despite feeling awkward in armor. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. '' Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Steel Lance }} Lance |Skill= Killer Lance Buckler }} Lance |Skill= Killer Lance+ Buckler }} Skills Quotes ''The Binding Blade ''Heroes'' :Gwendolyn/Heroes Quotes Ending ; Gwendolyn - Beautiful Knight (可憐な重騎士 Karen na Jūkishi lit. Lovely Heavy Knight) : "Gwendolyn chose to live her life as an Armor Knight. Her actions gave courage to many, and she is still remembered today as the first female captain of an Armor Knight squad." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Gwendolyn is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Gwendolyn (from Welsh gwen, meaning 'white, fair, blessed', and dolen, meaning 'loop, link of a chain, ring, bow') is a feminine given name, in general use only since the 19th century. It has come to be the standard English form of Latin Guendoloena, which was first used by Geoffrey of Monmouth as the name of a legendary British queen in his History of the Kings of Britain. He reused the name in his Life of Merlin for a different character, the wife of the titular magician "Merlinus", a counsellor to King Arthur. Wendy, though sometimes used as a diminutive of Gwendolyn, its existence as a feminine name is owed to the character Wendy Darling from the 1904 play Peter Pan and its 1911 novelization Peter and Wendy by J. M. Barrie. Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Gwendolyn won 28th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 5:1. The voter comments seem to focus on her brave and bold personality and her gameplay abilities as a Knight/General. *Gwendolyn shares her English voice actress, Cherami Leigh, with Caeda, Cecilia, and Mae in Fire Emblem Heroes. **Coincidentally, Gwendolyn also shares her Japanese voice actress Toa Yukinari, with Cecilia and Lucius. Gallery File:Gwendolyn Heroes.png|Artwork of Gwendolyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Masao Tsubasa. File:Gwendolyn Fight.png|Artwork of Gwendolyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Masao Tsubasa. File:Gwendolyn Skill.png|Artwork of Gwendolyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Masao Tsubasa. File:Gwendolyn Damaged.png|Artwork of Gwendolyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Masao Tsubasa. File:Barthe Gwendolyn and Bors HN by Homazo.png|Artwork of Barthe, Gwendolyn, and Bors in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Homazo. File:B16-021N artwork.png|Artwork of Gwendolyn in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by mineri. File:B16-020HN.png|Gwendolyn as a General in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B16-021N.png|Gwendolyn as a Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:WendyFE6.png|Gwendolyn's portrait in The Binding Blade. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters